The Rain Keeps on Fallin'
by McDm97
Summary: I always thought my life was hell before Dimitri walked into it.But having watched him ripped away from it and turned into something I was trained to kill.Now, my life is hell.Call me crazy,I'm un Siberia I will find him,even if it means becoming Strigoi.
1. Preface

_Preface _

I always thought my life was hell before Dimitri walked into it. But, having watched him ripped away from it and turned into something I was trained to kill. Now, my life is Hell.

Besides losing Dimitri, my friends believe I'm insane and teachers, guardian and my mother a like think I'm wasting away my talents of guardianship. Why? Well...I'm not exactly safe at the Moroi Court. I'm in Russia, one of the most Strigoi filled places ever. Searching.

My heart refuses to believe he's gone. _I_ refuse to believe it. Call me Crazy but, I will find him.

_Even_ if it means becoming Strigoi.

* * *

Okayy I Really hope to keep this one going! And get back to my other stories I`ven left Unfinished... Yes I`m ashamed of my late Updating on my other stories. BUT I promise I will get back to those and Get this one Started! Just stay patient with me please? And Rated M for later Chaps! ;) R&R xx


	2. Chapter 1

I stared out the motel's window, eyes focused on the sign _Welcome to Siberia. _I sighed and walked away, dropping onto the bed.

I've been in Siberia for three days now. Ignoring Christian's phone calls, Adrian's Spirit induced dreams and Lissa's emotions screaming for me through our shadow-kissed bond. Guilt washed over me. I closed my eyes thinking; _where are you comrade..._

My eyes shot open, as my phone started buzzing. I picked it up, eyeing the screen. _Unknown Caller. _Out of curiosity, I answered.

"Um, Hello?"

"Rose! Thank god you answered" My eyes narrowed at the voice of Janine Hathaway, My Mother.

I groaned "What do you want?"

"What the hell were thinking when you left Court? How do you think Lissa feels about your sudden departure?"

"I'm sure you know that since you're her new guardian..." I was pretty jealous that my mother became Lissa's guardian before I even got the chance.

"Well it would be _you_ if you hadn't ran off to- Where are you?"

I sighed; the only person who knew of my whereabouts was actually Lissa... Thankfully, she had sworn herself to secrecy for me. Along with the secret of Dimitri and I..

Why was that a secret? Well what everyone thinks is that he is my mentor, nothing to serious right? Well... He did train me to fight Strigoi, but we started to connect and well things got a little hot and heavy towards the end. Between the first kiss and the cabin... Tears flooded my eyes. Just remembering the time at the cabin burned. It was an only hour after that St. Vlad's was attacked by an Army of Strigoi and when Dimitri was... Bitten.

I shook off the nightmare and returned to my mother. "Not important"

"Rose Hathaway, it is important and you know that! Everyone is worried sick about you!" She paused "Give up on _him_. He's gone, Rose"

"No... He isn't... I know he isn't" I began to sob.

"Rose... He'll kill you if he you find him." She whispered.

I slammed the phone shut, tears pouring down my blotchy cheeks. I couldn't bear this. Would he kill me? I shook the thought off my mind. A craving took over, I craved alcohol. I laughed, it reminded me of Adrian.

I wiped the tears away and got to my feet, walking to the door, grabbing my keys. I got in my car and started the engine before driving off to the nearest bar.

* * *

So here it is, I Hoped you liked it :) Review Please! xx


	3. Chapter 2

I pulled up to the bar. _The Apple Martini_ was spelt across one window in bright neon colors. I got out from my rented SUV. The smell of alcohol hung in the air or possibly that drunken old man passed out next to a trash can near the entrance.

Inside I found tables scattered among the room, the long bar towards the back and beer advertisements in Russian covered the walls. By the look of things, this place didn't get much action. Only a couple in their twenties maybe and a small herd of men crowed around a small TV that showed NASCAR race reruns.

I walked up the bar and ordered a beer; I wasn't up for ordering something with more taste. The bartender returned, placing the beer onto the bar and held his hand out towards me for his pay. I patted my pockets, searching for some change, Nothing. He spoke angrily at me as I cursed under my breath, trying to think of an excuse that he would understand.

"It's on me" A new voice called, placing money in the bartender's hand.

I turned to face whoever it was being generous to a wreck like myself. To my surprise, He too was a dhampir. He was Hot! Not god-like hot, like Dimitri was or still might be. But, he put a little sparkle in my eyes.

"Thanks, Um..."

"My name is Isaac" He said nodding. "Now can I ask why a gorgeous lady like yourself is in a wretched place like Siberia?"

I laughed. "You wouldn't exactly want to know... I'm Rose Hathaway, Nice to meet you Isaac"

We talked a little. I soon found out Isaac was fired from guardianship because he was involved with a dhampir like Dimitri and I were. Apparently, he knew a lot on me before our little introduction. He knew I was Shadow-Kissed.

"H-How do you know I'm S-Shadow-Kissed?" I stuttered.

He stared at me with blank eyes. "Follow me and I'll explain everything" I shrugged, I didn't like the sound of this but I had to know.

We walked out from the bar; I followed Isaac as he led me into the alley onside of the bar. Everything grew darker the farther we walked in the alley. Fear began to boil in my soul.

"Um, Isaac? Are you sure the best place to explain things?"

I heard no response. I turned my head towards where Isaac stood. My eyes widened and nausea hit me hard. Isaac was no longer with me. But, several piercing red eyes were.

* * *

Hmm... I reeally need to make the chapters longer.. :/ But I suppose that will come in time, right? ) Hope you like it so far! xx


End file.
